nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Rest and Relaxation
"Rest and Relaxation" is a bonus level in the award-winning video game The Operative: No One Lives Forever. It is an exclusive features as part of the Game of the Year (GotY) edition of the game and is not available as an add-on for prior releases. Mission Briefing We're sending you to a remote island paradise for a well-deserved vacation. You'll have plenty of peace and quiet without distractions. In fact we can't contact you even if we want to. The only communication to the outside world is through the weekly boat that brings supplies and vacationers from the mainland. Enjoy yourself Cate, you've earned it. Synopsis Scene 1 :4:00pm, October 1 :Somewhere in the South Pacific Having thwarted H.A.R.M.'s plot to hold the world at ransom, Cate Archer spends a well-deserved vacation on a remote island in the South Pacific. While relaxing on the beach, Archer comments that this is the life. No objectives other than rest and relaxation. :1 hour later :Cate's Room But her relaxing holiday takes a sudden turn when a monkey enters her room and steals her Shepherd Arms 9mm pistol. During her pursuit of the cheeky primate, she stumbles upon a hidden room underneath the hotel that is filled with hostile guards and containers labeled "H.A.R.M." A new mission has just begun... Scene 2 The hidden basement leads outside where Archer acquires a motorcycle and follows the trail through the jungle and some ancient ruins. She encounters heavy resistance along the way, including several guards who wear Monkey Masks, possibly as a disguise. The trail leads her to a large daunting monkey-themed temple inside a Volcano, which she enters. Scene 3 The temple turns out to be a secret H.A.R.M. facility which is ran by scientists and heavily guarded. Archer makes her way to the main control system and turns off the lava flow mechanism. The pressure builds, causing the facility to start crashing down upon her. Scene 4 The temple is being destroyed by the lava and the pressure and Archer has less than five minutes to get out of there alive. In a long hallway, a scientist beats her to the elevator but it collapses once he gets inside. Archer uses the maintenance ladder to climb up the shaft and escapes just in time before the facility explodes and the volcano inside which it was based erupts. Exhausted after this ordeal, Archer passes out on the beach but is woken up by the monkey who started off this whole affair. Archer remarks that he "needs a good spanking" and chases after him with the words "come back here little monkey!" Memorable quotes Female Tourist: "Does this dress make me look fat?" Male Tourist: "Um, fat, like how?" Female Tourist: "Fat, fat! I've been eating so much here. My dress feels too tight." Male Tourist: "Well, you don't look fat from where I'm standing." Female Tourist: "So you're saying I'm fat from behind." Male Tourist: "I didn't say that!" Female Tourist: "Not in so many words, but you meant it." Archer: "That monkey needs a good spanking. Come back here, little monkey!" References Abigail • AK-47 • Ammo box • Banana • Bandaids • Barrette • Body Armor • Cate Archer • Chateau Du Sasha • Cigarette Lighter • Clark • Coconut Milk • Code Breaker • Coin • Fizzy Soda • Football • Fuzzy Slippers • Geldmacher SVD • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • H.A.R.M. • Lava • Maintenance (H.A.R.M.) • Martha • Monkey • Monkey Mask • Motorcycle • Mrs. Harrison • Murray • Petri .38 Airweight Revolver • Shepherd Arms 9mm • Smooth Cigarettes • South Pacific • Sportsman EX Crossbow • Tasty Cola • Todd • UNITY • Volcano Trivia * An intelligence item found in the bar gives another chapter in the tale of Martha and Clark. Abigail is responding to Martha's correspondence found in Morocco. Apparently Abigail is unaware of the news regarding Clark's betrayal. * There is a theme where H.A.R.M. employees are not being paid and the organization is fighting off rumors of it's demise. * Apart from Misfortune in Morocco and Rescue Attempt, this is the only mission-level to feature monkeys and motorcycles respectively. * The level features a unique soundtrack not played in any of the other levels. * It is unclear what the motive behind wearing the monkey-masks is but adds another unique and humorous touch to the level. * Even though they work for H.A.R.M. and it was permissible in other levels, killing the scientists counts as an "Unacceptable Civilian Casualty" and fails the mission. * The hotel caretaker in Scene 1 wears overalls labeled "Dumas", although this most likely a case of recycling old models as opposed to designing a completely new one for the purpose of this bonus level. Category: Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions